To Die For Love - A Ceres Story
by Natsui Nashiro
Summary: Aya is having attacks with herself on thinking of Aki, and with her and Touya's child on the way, Touya's upcoming death is plaguing the hearts of everyone. But Ceres is soon to return, and a new danger is after Aya. Will Touya be able to fight death to s
1. Baby's On It's Way

(These characters such as Aya, Touya, Aki, Yuuhi and the basic story of the show Ceres, does not belong to me. I do not own them, but Yue Watase does. This is a story showing my love of the show and Yue Watase's work. Enjoy.)  
  
TO DIE FOR LOVE ~ A CERES STORY  
  
Chapter 1 - Baby's On It's Way  
  
Aya sat in her favorite lawn chair on the outskirts of her little cottage next to the sea. She and Touya moved their to start a new life, and a family. Aya rubbed her stomach softly and hummed a song from her days as a regular high school student, when her friends treated her and her brother to karoke. She hummed the Scarlet song as if she visioned herself back in the karoke room, arguing with her brother on having a boyfriend. "Aki.........." Aya whispered, feeling a cold tear flow down her eye. The day was hot and Aya could feel the sweat forming on her brow. The trees above her weren't giving much help to the sun's blaze as Aya began to break down in tears. She screamed Aki's name, holding her hands to her ears, as Aki's death repeated itself in her head. Aya then threw her arm in the air, her hand clenched in a fist. She then began to smash her fist down on her stomach towards her baby, Aya not even knowing. She went into these phases where she would just lose it, and be agressive without thinking. Aya screamed a bloodcurdling scream as she brought her fist towards her stomach, but her hand was soon stopped by a firm grip on her wrist.  
  
"Aya.........." Slowly opening her eyes, Aya looked through to a watery scene of the ocean, and looked slowly to her right. Touya was kneeled to her side, holding firmly yet lovingly her wrist to keep her from hitting her stomach. Touya had his best light blue tunic blouse on, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He had his dark sunglasses on top of his head as his hair brushed across his eyes. "Touya........What......what was I just doing here?" Aya questioned, peering at her fist, as it was angled to where her child was beared. Aya sighed deeply and calmed herself down, as Touya sat next to her, holding her in his arms. He took in the smell of her hair and rubbed her arm slowly. "You were thinking of Aki again, weren't you?" Touya asked. Aya felt tears returning to her eyes, as she gripped Touya's sleeve tightly. "I just can't accept it......Aki's gone....just like that.......I can't accept it."  
  
"No one's asking you to. It's hard to just let it go.....no one's expecting you to."  
  
"But......I'm trying to hurt our baby........I go off without thinking. I could end up killing it."  
  
"Aya, don't think of such things. It's too hot out here for you. Come into the cool house and relax. You could use some sleep....."  
  
Aya smiled at Touya as he slowly brought his lips down to her. They shared a passionate kiss, as Touya helped Aya up and bring her slowly into the house. Their cottage was a cozy getaway from the big cities they once knew in Tokyo. Tokyo Bay was their new dwelling and it suited them qite well. Yuuhi and Suzumi weren't far away, so they were always able to visit. Aya's baby was three days overdue, and Touya paid exclusive attention to her since then.  
  
Touya placed her on her bed softly, as Aya immedialty upon touching the pillow fell into a deep sleep. He brushed her hair back, which was still just above her shoulders, and lowered the shades in her room. "Sleep well, Aya." Touya whispered, closing the door softly behind him. As Touya did that, a sudden knock came at the door. Touya opened it to notice three familair faces. "I should've guessed."  
  
*****************************  
  
"So......how is Aya doing?" Suzumi asked, sipping her tea. Touya had them sit in the livingroom. There he sat at the head of the room in his favorite armchair, as Suzumi, Yuhhi and Mrs. Q sat around him. He had tea served in the middle of the coffee table, as he handed them each a cup. "She's doing fine. She still seems to get into her abusive tantrums while thinking of Aki." Touya answered back, handing Mrs. Q her tea. "It was most difficult on her. Losing a brother in such a small time. But the worst is over. Ceres has returned to the heavens and now you may live a normal life." Suzumi assured Touya. Yuuhi was quiet as he watched his tea swirl slowly in his cup.  
  
"It won't be normal for long." Yuuhi whsipered. Suzumi and the others brought their attention to the quiet Yuuhi. "Mr. Yuuhi, why do you say that?" Mrs. Q asked. "Touya knows what I mean......" Yuhhi then cried out. Yuuhi had jumped up from his seat, and dropped his cup of tea. The anger showed in his eyes, as his hands trembled. "No matter what anyone says, by the time your child turns two or three, you will no longer be here for Aya." Yuuhi yelled. Touya kept his eyes to the floor, knowing Yuuhi spoke the truth. "Yuuhi, you've said enough!" Suzumi yelled.  
  
"I don't believe I have!" Yuuhi yelled back. He paced to the fireplace that stood in front of the livingroom. "Aya will be all alone with that baby.....because your no longer part of the hagoromo known as love, it's shorten your life."  
  
"Even though that is true......there is no way I can prevent it." Touya answered back. "Yes, there is!" Yuuhi screamed. "Mr. Yuuhi, please, Miss Aya is resting." Mrs. Q replied. Suzumi raised herself from her seat on the couch and turned to Yuuhi. "Now is not the time. Yuuhi, now is when Touya may savor every moment of everyday he has left with Aya. Even though he has short time to live, as long as he could spend them with the one he loves that would satisfy him. You must understand."  
  
"I can't! This is Aya! Her brother is dead! How do you think she'll be when her beloved leaves her alone! After everything she's been through, do you think she can deal with more heartache??"  
  
"I know I can't." Aya whispered from her bedroom. Everyone sharply turned their heads to face Aya, who was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Her head was resting on the door panel, her hadn resting on her stomach. She had heard everything they said, and even though she had a smile on her face, tears fell from her eyes. "I know....I couldn't handle the heartbreak. But with this child......I'm happy to be bearing Touya's child. I wouldn't have it any other way. I know Touya will soon leave me, but for now, as Suzumi said......I must cherish the time we have together. I act as though everyhting is going nromally, and I don't think twice of it."  
  
"Aya........" Touya whispered. Yuuhi peered down, feeling bad for mouthing off the way he did. He only did it because he cared for them, and he wanted to make sure they were happy. He, above everyone else, worried most about Touya's death. Aya made her way towards them in the livingroom, as her legs trembled. Suzumi and Touya ran to her to help her across the room. "Aya! Hold on to us! Are you alright?" Suzumi questioned. "Is something wrong, Aya?" a worried Touya asked, gripping his hand with Aya's. Aya simply smiled, and laid on Touya's shoulder. "Touya........"  
  
"Yes, Aya?"  
  
"It's time. Our wait is over."  
  
"Aya! You mean??"  
  
"Yes, my love. My water just broke. Our baby is coming." 


	2. Hours & Hours of Waiting

(These characters such as Aya, Touya, Aki, Yuuhi and the basic story of the show Ceres, does not belong to me. I do not own them, but Yue Watase does. This is a story showing my love of the show and Yue Watase's work. Enjoy.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Hours and Hours of Waiting  
  
Mrs. Q didn't have to be told twice. Immedialty she dropped her coffee and pulled Yuuhi out of the house. "WHAT THE HELL YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR?? MISS AYA NEEDS HOSPITAL ASSISTANCE!!!" she yelled out. Following close behind, Touya picked up Aya gently as Suzumi tried her best to clear their path to the car. Touya moved fast but swiftly so not to hurt Aya or their child. "Here. Get Aya in." Suzumi replied. She opened the back car door as Touya slid Aya inside. Aya started to feel the pain, but tried her best to cope with it. Touya slid in the car next followed by Suzumi. Yuuhi was in the front with Mrs. Q , as she immedialty got the car started. "Hold on tight!!" Mrs. Q yelled out, skidding the car out of Aya and Touya's driveway and towards the nearest hospital. Aya held her stomach, and grit her teeth, as the pain started to get worse. Touya held her in his arms and whispered to her. "Hold on, Aya! I'm here! Just a little further." Suzumi watched Touya hold Aya, but then turned her attention to Yuuhi. But Yuuhi himself was having quite an attack. He was not only nervous with Mrs. Q's driving, but he was also scared if they weren't going to make it. "YUUHI!!" Suzumi yelled. She grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"AHHH! What the hell is it? You scared me half to death!"  
  
"In the bottom of your seat, get me the towels and cold water bottle you bought today!"  
  
"What's your problem??!! Thinking of your thirst instead of Aya's sake! Cold water isn't good-"  
  
Suzumi quickly slapped him on the head, feeling a vein pop form her forehead. In truth, she was just as nervous as Yuuhi and the others, but she was able to deal well with pressure. "It's for Aya, you idiot! Just give them to me!" Yuuhi did as he was told, being careful of passing it to her, as Mrs. Q made a sharp left turn. Suzumi pulled out a small bowl from under the seat and poured the warm water in it. She dipped the towel in and soaked it up as much as she could. "Touya, here." Suzumi replied, handing it to Touya. "What's this for?" he asked. "Put it on Aya's forehead. It should help in relieving her fever form the pain. It's all we can do for now until we get to the hospital." Touya smiled a thank you, and placed it on Aya's forehead. Aya sighed heavily, and looked up at Touya, as she smiled weakly at him. "Our child is coming, Touya. We've waited so long........"  
  
"Don't talk now.......we're almost there. Save your strength."  
  
"Don't worry.......I have plenty of that. I have all my friends.....and you, my love......."  
  
Touya could feel his eyes water as he held Aya even closer, till he could feel her heartbeat in time with his. Mrs. Q , all of a sudden becoming emotional, started to cry herself. "Oh, Miss Aya! That was so touching!!!" she cried out, covering her eyes. Yuuhi panicked immedialty, clutching the wheel before they all spun off the road. "MRS Q!!! Pay more attention to the damn road, would ya!!" Mrs. Q, wiped away her tears, and took back control of the wheel. "Look, Aya! There it is!" Suzumi cried out. Aya looked out her window, seeing clearly the large hospital. "We.....made it....?" she replied, weakly. "Yes." Touya whispered. He held her hand and kissed it. "We made it."  
  
********************************  
  
Touya carried Aya in her arms again, as they all entered the hospital. Yuuhi passed all of them, as he slammed his fist on the front desk, practically scaring the nurse out of her wits! "Hey, lady! Are you blind?? Get a doctor! We have a birth about to happen here!!" he screamed out. The nurse took a look at Aya, and immedialty called down a doctor. Suzumi helped Touya in placing Aya in a wheelchair as she was the approached by the doctor. "Miss Mikage....." he replied. "Nurses! Help me! We need her in room 212 immedialty! The baby's on it's way!!" Touya was the only one who could go with Aya during her pregnancy, as the others watched as Aya and Touya were pushed into a room. They would have to wait in the waiting room. Suzumi sighed a breath of relief, as Yuuhi stood there, watching the door in which Aya and Touya went in. Mrs. Q took a seat next to Suzumi, as she read a magazine. "Everything's all right now. Miss Aya will be well taken care of." she replied. "Your right. All we can do is wait." Suzumi replied.  
  
Yuuhi was silent. His eyes were still fixated on the door, hands in his pockets. He worried about the birth, because it also meant Touya's life was down for the countdown. In the beginning, Yuuhi was not very fond of Touya, but now more then ever, he knew Aya and Touya were meant to be. That's when he finally decided that he would protect them with his life. Suzumi noticed Yuuhi's quietness, and eyed him with concern. She smiled and rose from her seat into he waiting room, she walked beside him and noticed a tear fall from his eye. "Yuuhi, don't worry. We mad it. Everything will be alright!"  
  
"Will it really??"  
  
"Yes. Yuuhi......don't cry......I promise you, everything will be fine."  
  
"Then why am I so afraid?"  
  
"You care for Aya.....for the baby......and mostly for Touya.....you don't want him to leave Aya and the baby alone, and that's more then understandable. But you must believe, that they will be fine. But cry, if it makes you feel better. You don't have to prove your strong when inside you are truly hurting, Yuuhi."  
  
"......Suzumi.........."  
  
Yuuhi's eyes began to overflow with tears as he placed his head on Suzumi's shoulder. Suzumi relaxed him and hugged him to calm him down. Mrs. Q watched from her seat in the waiting room, as she herself took a moment to stare at the door.  
  
"Miss Aya............Mister Touya................."  
  
********************************  
  
".............Aya....................."  
  
".............Aya...................."  
  
Aya laid there in the room with Touya, as she waited with for her contractions to come. Touya stood by her, running his hand through her hair, and clasping her other hand. Aya lost herself in a flashback of a memory. When Aki and Aya were only seven.......and talking of their future.  
  
:::::FLASHBACK:::::::  
  
"..........Aya.............."  
  
".........Aya................"  
  
Aya: What is it, Aki?  
  
Aki: What are you doing?  
  
Aya: I'm drawing, you see? A mama......and her baby.  
  
Aki: What do you know about babies?  
  
Aya: More then you!! (sticks her tongue out)  
  
Aki: Do you wanna have a baby, Aya?  
  
Aya: Yep! And I want a husband you loves me and will always protect me and take care of me too!  
  
Aki: Aya...........  
  
Aya: Yeah??  
  
Aki: When you have a baby......can I be the hold it?  
  
Aya: Sure, Aki! I promise!  
  
(They both laugh.....as the flashback from Aya's memory fades away....)  
  
:::::::END OF FLASHBACK:::::::::  
  
"Aya?" Opening her eyes, Aya looked up at Touya. "The doctor said your ready for birth. Do you want drugs to help ease the pain?" Aya stayed quiet for a minute, and sighed. "No." Touya's eyes became wide, as he looked at Aya with concern. "But Aya......the pain....."  
  
"Touya......I want to endure the pain. After everything we've been through, I'm sure I can do it. Just trust me.....please." Aya whispered, clutching his hand tighter. Touya smiled and nodded. Then the doctor walked in. "Miss Mikage......are you ready?" 


	3. This is Ari

(These characters such as Aya, Touya, Aki, Yuuhi and the basic story of the show Ceres, does not belong to me. I do not own them, but Yue Watase does. This is a story showing my love of the show and Yue Watase's work. Enjoy.)  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: This Is Ari  
  
Outside in the waiting room, Yuuhi was pacing back and forth as if he was in a daze. Suzumi and Mrs. Q were sipping their tea that was provided by the nurses of the hospital. Suzumi gazed over at the clock across the waiting room, noticing the time. It was one o'clock in the morning. "It's going to be a long night." she replied. Mrs. Q nodded in agreement. Yuuhi's pacing was soon stopped by a nurse which came out of the room where Aya and Touya were. In her hands she held the needle which was still filled with the medication of the drugs to ease the pain. Yuuhi ran up to the nurse, and tightly grabbed her elbow, spinning her around. "NURSE! Why is that needle still full of the drug?" Yuuhi asked. The nurse looked at Yuuhi, her eyes filled with concern for their patient. "She has made the decision that she won't take them. She wants a natural birth. But we will have them aside, in case she changes her mind." Yuuhi's face turned pale. "S-s-s-s-s-she.....w-w-w-w-w-w-what???" he stammered. Suzumi raised herself from her chair. "Aya......."  
  
"What's the problem with natural birth?" Mrs. Q asked. Suzumi covered her mouth with her hand, as she felt her forehead wrinkle up with worriment. "Nothing is wrong with it........but in Aya's case. She disconnected with Ceres not to long ago. Because of that, her energy has lowered much. I also feel as if we haven't seen the last of Ceres." Yuuhi ran over to Suzumi shaking her shoulders. "Suzumi, we have to stop her! She could kill herself!"  
  
"It's not our choice, Yuuhi!! This is Aya and Touya's decision!"  
  
"But......the pain.......Aya can't handle that much!"  
  
"Yuuhi, all you have to do is believe! Believe in Aya. All we can do is wait."  
  
"I can't wait.......who knows how long this can be."  
  
*********************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Aya's screams could be heard all over the hospital. The baby was coming, and the pain was more then Aya had expected. Sweat rolled down her forehead and face. She held Touya's hand tightly, almost making him lose circulation through his hand. "A-Aya......" Touya whispered. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" The doctor took his time and was very careful. "Miss Mikage, please push! It is too late now for the drug! Push! You can do it!!" Aya wanted to block the doctors words from her mind. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Aya screamed. Aya closed her eyes tightly, trying her best to cope with the pain. Inside Aya, she felt a powerful glow, as if the power of Ceres had returned. She saw the celestial sign in her head again. "NO! NO! Ceres, go away!! Leave my baby alone! GO!!!!" Aya screamed. Ceres then appeared inside Aya's mind. Aya found herself, naked and confronting a naked Ceres against a black setting. "Ceres........." she whispered.  
  
"Aya...........I'm here to warn you."  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone???"  
  
"Aya, please. I'll need your help once more......or else, you will be destroyed."  
  
"What lies are you spilling now??? What are you talking of?"  
  
"Aya, he's returning. My husband.....but now he has truly gone insane."  
  
"Ceres, what are you talking about???"  
  
"My husband returned to his state after I killed him. But he was weak, and being the fool I am, I believed I could changed things. I gave him some power so he may survive, but I didn't think I had to worry because I had my hagoromo. I was wrong. Giving my husband my power with my hagoromo has made him more violent. He is now setting his site on you. He will come to destroy you and your happiness. I'm here to help you, Aya. if you'll accept me."  
  
Aya stayed quiet. "NO! I don't care! Touya is with me! I want to be with my family! Being with you only brings death! LEAVE ME!!!!!" Aya screamed. Aya then opened her eyes, finding herself back in the hospital room. The pain had seemed to go away, as Aya's ears heard the faint sound of cries of a baby. The power of Ceres seemed to vanish as she opened her eyes. "Miss Mikage and Mr. Mikage, congratulations!! It's a beautiful baby boy!" Aya's eyes filled with tears, as Touya was already crying with his tears running down his cheeks. The nurses wrapped the baby up and cleaned him. They handed the baby to Touya as the baby's cries diminished to soft coos like a dove. "Mine....? My baby boy." he softly whispered. He softly placed his lips upon his babies forehead, and brushed them upon his eyelids. Aya looked lovingly upon Touya and her son, as she washed away her tears. "Son......" she replied. Touya carefully gave their child to Aya, as the baby suddenly was silent, staring at Aya with his gorgeous big purple eyes. Touya kissed Aya again. "Aya......you did it. Our son.....he's ours."  
  
Before they could say anything, Yuuhi, Suzumi and Mrs. Q ran through the swinging doors. "WHAT?? WHAT?? Is it over??" Yuuhi screamed out. The doctor walked over and placed his hand on Yuuhi's shoulder. "No worries. They have a beautiful baby boy." he replied, finally leaving the room with the nurses, leaving the five of them alone with the baby. Suzumi walked over to the other side, and looked upon their child. "Aya.........he's gorgeous." she whispered. "CONGRATULATIONS!!!!" Mrs. Q sprung out, waving matching fans in the air. Yuuhi walked over to Touya, who was happily crying by Aya's side. "Touya......congratulations. So, what's his name?" Touya was speechless, as he looked to Aya for help. Aya smiled. "You decide, Touya. You choose a name."  
  
"Me???"  
  
"Hai. I want you to be a part of this child's life. I'm sure the name you choose will be perfect."  
  
".................A...........Ari...........How's Ari?"  
  
"It's perfect, as expected. Hello.....dear, Ari."  
  
Yuuhi excitedly walked over to Aya. He gave her a small side hug of congratulations. "AYA! AYA! AYA! May I hold the baby??" he replied, childishly. Aya nodded. "Of course!" Aya handed Ari to Yuuhi, who started making funny faces at him. Ari looked at him as though he was insane. Mrs. Q joined Yuuhi on the seat in the room, playing with the baby. Suzumi turned back to Aya. "Aya......"  
  
"Yes, Suzumi??"  
  
"Ceres.............she was here, wasn't she?"  
  
"..................How.....did you know??"  
  
"I felt her presence. I had a feeling she approached you. What did she say?"  
  
"N-Nothing........nothing at all. Just.......congratulations is all."  
  
Suzumi had a feeling Aya was lying, but she knew better then to ruin the happy occasion. "Yuuhi! Easy with the baby! It's not a toy!!" Suzumi replied. But it was too late, because Yuuhi was already having his cheek pulled by the strong grip of Ari. "HEY! HEY! Lemme Go! Lemme Go!!" Yuuhi slurred out. Aya and the others laughed. Through the laughter, Aya grabbed Touya's hand. "I love you, Touya. I told you.........everything's okay." Touya smiled back, kissing her hand repeatingly. "I love you too, Aya."  
  
**********************  
  
A couple of hundred miles where the hospital was, near a nearby town, an old man was cleaning up to close his supermarket. He heard the door bell ring, as a customer seemed to walk in. "May I help you?" the old man replied, turning around. He saw no one. It was as if they disappeared. "Hello?" he called out again. The old man turned back around to finish cleaning and his arm was then stabbed by a kitchen knife. "I need a body old man........I need to take possession. Aya must die.......and her child will perish." the stranger replied. "What?? What do you want from me?" the old man replied, scared out of his wits. "Ceres won't be able to touch me. This pathetic world will soon be mine!!! NOW! Give me your body!!" the stranger yelled out, thrusting himself on the old man.........killing him.......and taking possession 


	4. Sticking to the Norm

(These characters such as Aya, Touya, Aki, Yuuhi and the basic story of the show Ceres, does not belong to me. I do not own them, but Yue Watase does. This is a story showing my love of the show and Yue Watase's work. Enjoy.)  
  
Chapter Four: Sticking to the Norm  
  
In only two weeks, Aya was already living happily with Touya and her beautiful newborn, Ari. He had Aya's hair color and same color eyes of Touya. When Aya looked at him, he at times reminded her of Aki. Touya was working for his PhD, and was busy working well for his new family. He tried his best to ignore Yuuhi's words, and just strive on the fact that he would live for every moment, not for every day alone. Aya sang lullaby's to her child, and showed him pictures of her high school years, family and friends.......and she taught him about Aki. She talked of him a lot.  
  
One quiet afternoon, as Aya was breast feeding Ari, she began telling Ari of Aki's sacrifice to save her. A sacrifice that would effect her more then she would have ever expected. "Aki would have loved you, Ari. I could see him telling you every embarrassing thing about me. Hmm.....and.....and he would laugh and critize....how bad a mother I would be. O-O-Of course, he would only be kidding around. See?" she slurred through her words, as Ari gazed at her while suckling his nourishment. Aya laughed softly and wiped away her tears. "Aki wouldn't want to see me like this. I miss him so much......but I will live each day for him." Ari let out a soft cry, as if he was upset with Aya's response. "Don't worry, Ari. I live for you as well, and for your father. You both are the sun that revolves around my world. But you'll always come first...." Ari laughed and grabbed his mother's finger. "Just don't tell your father." she chuckled.  
  
"I don't blame you." Aya turned to see behind her as she looked at Touya. Wearing his white doctor shirt and throwing his bag in the corner of the living room. "Touya.......Welcome Home." she replied, smiling. Touya walked over and bent down by Aya's side. She stopped rocking her rocking chair by the window and looked deeply into Touya's eyes. Touya placed his hand on her cheek, and wiped away a tear from her eye with his thumb. "You've been crying, haven't you?" he asked, looking concerned. Aya smiled, and shook her head. "No. I'm fine really. I just finished feeding Ari." she replied, raising him from her chest. Touya reached for him, as Ari cooed happiness and laughed, touching the edges of Touya's face. "Hey, kiddo. How's my boy." Aya watched them both lovingly, feeling her happiness for her family take over her. Aya then stared down at her chest, as her shirt was left open. Even though her figure was returning back to her, she still felt uncertain about her body. She covered her chair up quickly, so not for Touya to see.  
  
Touya saw her quickly placing on her shirt again, as Touya smiled. He reached down and placed his cheek alongside hers. "It's not like I haven't seen them before." he whispered. Aya smiled and blushed knowing Touya meant it. "Touya......" she whispered. "You've always been beautiful to me, and you always will be!" he replied, kissing her passionalty. Touya then stared back at Ari, who was already silently sleeping and drooling on his shoulder. "I better put Ari to bed. I'll relief you from your mother duties for now. Be right back." Touya replied in a whisper. Aya smiled, and watched as Touya walked towards their bedroom. "Put your shirt in the laundry. I'll take care of the drool." she replied back. "It's alright. It's all part of fatherhood. Believe me, I've read the book." Aya laughed, not having laughed in quite awhile. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
********************************************  
  
"What a surprise! Come on in guys!" Aya replied, hugging and inviting Yuuhi, Mrs. Q and Suzumi in. Yuuhi and Mrs. Q sat down in the living room as Touya approached. "Hey, glad you guys could make it." Aya looked over at Touya with confusement. "You were expecting them?" she asked. "Mr. Touya called us over." Mrs. Q answered her. "Oh, I see. Well, let me get the tea." Aya replied, still struggling with walking after the birth of Ari. Suzumi reached for Aya's shoulder, and helped her to steady herself. "Let me help you, Aya." Suzumi replied. Aya looked over at her with gratitude.  
  
Suzumi helped Aya in preparing the tea, as Aya poured it into the five cups, while Suzumi brought over a tray. Suzumi studied Aya's face. She could see worriment and a trace of restless nights in her eyes. Suzumi had to talk to Aya, and now was the time.  
  
SUZUMI: Aya, what's going on?  
  
AYA: What do you mean, Suzumi?  
  
SUZUMI: You know what I mean! You've been acting strange ever since Ari's birth!  
  
AYA: ....................  
  
SUZUMI: Your hiding something Aya! This is not healthy! For you or for Ari.  
  
AYA:.........I know.............  
  
SUZUMI: (holds Aya's hand) Don't worry. We are all here for you, Aya.  
  
AYA: Suzumi.........don't tell Touya.....  
  
SUZUMI: What?  
  
AYA: Just not yet......I wouldn't want to burden him now.  
  
SUZUMI: This si serious isn't it? What's going on, Aya? Just what happened that day Ari was born?  
  
AYA: It's Ceres.  
  
SUZUMI: (shocked) WHAT??  
  
AYA: She came to me.......she warned me that her love would come after Ari and me. For revenge......  
  
SUZUMI: ...................My god..........  
  
AYA: DON'T TELL HIM!!!!............Don't tell Touya! (Grabs Suzumi's shoulders and starts to cry hysterically) I didn't want to tell him! I just want everything to be normal.....I....I don't want to ruin the life Touya and I could have with Ari......  
  
SUZUMI:.......But Aya......this is dangerous.....who knows when he will attack?  
  
AYA:............NO.........I won't except it......I can't  
  
SUZUMI: But you must believe it to a point, Aya, for you to be so worried......  
  
AYA: (calming down) I .....I don't know....her words.....they haunt me everyday......  
  
SUZUMI: (sighs) Let's serve the tea. I won't tell Touya.  
  
AYA: (smiling through tears) Suzumi!!  
  
SUZUMI: (serious) But know that I will be watching you. Now closer then ever!  
  
Aya knew Suzumi loved her as though she was a sister, and appreciated her concern. Suzumi and Aya both walked out as Yuuhi was yelling towards them, "HEY! Where's my tea? I'm thirsty over here! Are you trying to dehydrate me over here?"  
  
"Yuuhi, you idiot! You get dehydrated and need water!" Suzumi yelled back.  
  
"Oh, yeah..............." Yuuhi replied stupidly. 


	5. Ceres Approaches Suzumi

(These characters such as Aya, Touya, Aki, Yuuhi and the basic story of the show Ceres, does not belong to me. I do not own them, but Yue Watase does. This is a story showing my love of the show and Yue Watase's work. Enjoy.)  
  
TO DIE FOR LOVE ~ A CERES STORY  
  
Chapter Five: Ceres Approaches Suzumi  
  
It was hard for Suzumi to keep a straight face, as she helped Aya pour the tea for everyone. Yuuhi was jabbing away with his crazy antics and even crazier sense of humor. Between Yuuhi and Mrs. Q,, Aya felt relieved to laugh once more. It had been so long that she hadn't laughed. She held Touya's arm tightly, trying her best to dwell in the moment with her love and her friends. As she laid on Touya's arm, she closed her eyes as if in a deep sleep and could feel everything around her suddenly become silent. Out of nowhere, deep in her mind, she saw that neon purple celestial symbol of Ceres again. She jumped at the sight of it, and clutched her chest. Touya noticed Aya acting jumpy as he placed his arms around her. "Aya......are you alright?" he asked calmly. Aya looked at Touya, and laughed nervously. "Who? Me? Why of course I'm alright! I.......I think I just need to lie down is all." she replied, trying to get up. Touya helped her to her feet as she made a quick gesture that she would be alright. Suzumi watched cautiously as Aya walked to her bed chamber. "Why, is Mrs. Aya alright?" Mrs. Q replied.  
  
"Yeah, she's acting kind of funny. or could it be.....no satisfaction during night hours! Hm, Touya??" Yuuhi replied, slyly waving his hands playfully towards Touya. Suzumi immedialty threw her fan at his head, sending him flying backward. "Honestly, Yuuhi......Aya is just getting her figure back after her pregnancy. Stop being a nosey perv for once!!" Suzumi cried out. She then rose from her spot on the sofa, and bowed to Touya. "We won't intrude on you any longer, Touya. Let's go." she gestured to Mrs. Q. Touya opened the door, as Suzumi stopped and called to Mrs. Q. "  
  
"Mrs. Q, don't forget Yuuhi on our way out." she proclaimed. "Not to worry, madam." Mrs. Q called back, dragging the dumbfounded Yuuhi out the door by his foot. "Awww.....duewy weally haf to go?" Yuuhi slurred, half alive after the brutal forceful attack from Suzumi. Turning to Touya, Suzumi placed her hand under Touya's chin. "Watch her, Touya. Watch her very closely, especially over the next few days."  
  
"Why, Suzumi? Is something wrong? Tell me!" he replied, grabbing Suzumi's wrist. He became more paranoid about things lately, since he only had a year or so left. Suzumi took her wrist away and turned to leave. "Just watch her." she finally replied, leaving the doorstep towards their car. Touya watched until Suzumi's car was out of sight down the paved road. Suzumi......why do I feel your keeping something from me? Why?  
  
**************************  
  
Aya laid in her bed, as she started to feel sweat form on her forehead, and disturbing images of Cares's love taking Aki, and the warning in which Ceres had given Aya. She tossed and turned, trying her best to get some sleep and to block the horrid memories away. Her shoulder length blonde hair returned, and danced among her shoulders as she twisted and turned to find some peace. She held on to her covers, and suddenly felt a hand embrace hers, as she felt the warmth and tenderness of a gentle kiss. She opened her eyes to see Touya, who was dressed in his medical attire, kneeling beside her and staring at her with concern. "Aya.........are you truly alright?" he asked. Aya smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes......I'm just fine, Touya. Are you off to work?" she asked, sitting up and wiping her sweat away. "Only for a few hours. Some voluntary work I offered to help with. But if your not feeling well, I wouldn't dream of leaving you here alone. I couldn't." Touya cried out, kissing her hand and placing her hand onto his chest. Aya smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Don't you worry. I just need some sleep. Get to work......Your not the type to forget his duties in his job as a doctor in training,"  
  
"Or as a concerned and loving husband." Touya finished. Aya smiled, slightly laughing and laying herself back down. "Rest well, Aya. I'll return home as soon as possible." he replied. He bent down and kissed her forehead, and started to head out, but only after he peered into Ari's crib. Ari laid sleeping silently, cooing baby noises and breathing as steady and silently as a dove. Touya gently rubbed his head and kissed his forehead. "Take care of Mommy, Ari. Your always the man of the house......at least when Daddy's away." he laughed. He then turned off the bedroom light, and left his two angels at home to sleep, though a twinge of worriment overcame him as he left in his car and drove off.  
  
**  
  
Back at Suzumi's, she had concealed herself in the prayer room, which was only lit by the massive flames of the fire she had started. She sat there praying for hours ever since she and the others returned. She had warned Mrs. Q and Yuuhi to stay out, and not to disturb her. Yuuhi started pacing outside the door, wondering what was up with Suzumi. Yuuhi scratched his head, as his mind tried to think of a way to sneak in to check on Suzumi. "Hey, I got it! I'll make her favorite dish, tofu, shrimp and salmon and bring it to her. Perfect! Yuuhi you truly are a man of the brain!" Yuuhi replied, complimenting himself, as he began to rush over tot he kitchen to prepare the dish. But before he could get anywhere near the kitchen, he suddenly tripped in front of him and fell face down on the temple deck.  
  
"Don't bother, Mr. Yuuhi." Mrs. Q replied, sliding her outward foot back under her kimono. Yuuhi shot back up rubbing his nose, and jabbering under his breath. "What the hell is the matter with you? Can't you see I'm walking here?" Yuuhi bellowed. Mrs. Q sighed, and looked at the closed door which kept Suzumi locked in as if she were a prisoner. "Even if you brought her food, Mr. Yuuhi, she wouldn't touch it." Yuuhi stopped his complaining as he sat Indian style on the floor. 'What do you mean?" he asked, now concerned.  
  
"Ms. Suzumi, has not budged from that room. As you can see I've brought over at least seven cups of tea for her, which all are now cold because she has not emerged from the prayer chamber to retrieve them." Yuuhi then noticed the cups Mrs. Q was speaking of, and started to feel more then worried about his step sister. "I hope she's alright......." Yuuhi replied, eyeing the door as if it were to open any second.  
  
***********************  
  
Suzumi repeated an old Japanese chant to reconnect with celestial beings. Her hope was that she would be able to use her descendent powers to figure out what was going to happen to Aya, and how to prevent it. Suzumi then used her celestial powers, in a blink of an eye, her short hair had grown into long black hair. She had taken her descendent Ceres form, and began to pray harder with her celestial power. Before long, Suzumi was answered:  
  
"Child of Ceres..........My descendent........you are searching for answers that do not concern you."  
  
Suzumi stared up, looking at the celestial being known as Ceres, in the burst of the flames in front of her. "Ceres......so you have answered." Suzumi replied, quite pleased and expecting Ceres to pay her a visit. "I only answered to see that you keep out of this. This concerns Aya and the child.....if you step in, it could mean death for you, and the ones you love should you interfere!" Ceres replied, yelling at Suzumi. But Suzumi didn't back away, but smiled. "If it concerns Aya and the child, then it is my concern. If I could do anything to save them, then I would welcome death with open arms." Suzumi replied, using her anger towards Ceres. "There is nothing you can do. Even if you have the power I possess.....even if you would accept death just to save them....you would die without honor, and without saving the ones you so have dedicated your life to saving. My love carries power beyond your reach, and he has chosen Aya to take revenge and to have a new body, so that he may plague this world with death and lust." Suzumi slammed her fist to the floor, and started to cry.  
  
"If that is true, then all your doing is warning us.....you have made the idiot mistake of giving him power again, then you should have the power to undo your mistake." she cried out. Ceres closed her eyes, and sighed. "I am simply now a celestial angel form, and I can no longer return to Aya's body to help her. Would you rather have me sit aside and let it happen? At least I have done what I can1 I have warned her so that she and the child may get away and have a chance of survival. What more can I do?" Ceres asked, staring angrily into Suzumi's eyes. "You could have stayed out of this from the beginning. No mater what you say.......with or without your help, Aya and Ari will be saved." Suzumi replied, right then and there stating her promise. Ceres laughed. "Then you truly are pathetic!" Ceres cried out, before her image disappeared from the flame, leaving Suzumi in the dark.  
  
"SUZUMI!!!!"  
  
"MS. SUZUMI!!!!"  
  
Bursting through the door, Yuuhi and Mrs. Q entered, as they saw Suzumi faint and fall to the ground. Yuuhi ran fats enough to catch her in his arms, as Mrs. Q ran to his side. "Suzumi! Are you alright answer me?" Yuuhi cried out, shaking her to open her eyes. Suzumi had used great strength to keep the communications with Ceres opened, and had exhausted her powers. Yuuhi and Mrs. Q watched as Suzumi's hair began to retract back to it's original short style. "Oh, Ms. Suzumi!" Mrs. Q cried out, retrieving a cold towel and dabbing her forehead. Suzumi slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at Yuuhi. "Suzumi.....you were using your Ceres powers weren't you? You know how that tires you out. What were you doing?" Yuuhi asked, starting to feel as if Suzumi was keeping secrets. "I......I was getting answers, Yuuhi....I was just getting answers." 


	6. Another Celestial Tale

(These characters such as Aya, Touya, Aki, Yuuhi and the basic story of the show Ceres, does not belong to me. I do not own them, but Yue Watase does. This is a story showing my love of the show and Yue Watase's work. Enjoy.)  
  
TO DIE FOR LOVE ~ A CERES STORY  
  
Chapter Six - Another Celestial Tale  
  
Time had passed since Suzumi's talk with Ceres. Two months in fact. At that time, Ari had grown up quite a bit. Like Touya, he had inherited a fast pace of aging. In just two months, he already had grown to his two year old stage. His hair grew in, showing his blonde streaks and tips of purple from Touya. He was incredibly active, and almost left Aya out of breath. Aya enjoyed having him grow up a little more each day, so that Touya may have the chance to see him grow happy. The chance, Aya thought, would not be possible. Ari couldn't really speak yet, but certain words were available, whether he mimicked them or they came from hearing them over. Aya had began to feel herself get stronger the past two months, and regain her figure. Aya hadn't heard from Ceres, and she preferred if it stayed that way.  
  
******  
  
"ARI!! What have I told you! Don't play with Mommy's clothes!!" Aya called out. Ari sat upon her bed, with one of Aya's bras on top his head and at least three other pairs of clothes, clutched in his hands. He started laughing as Aya took the clothes away and put them back into the drawers. She was getting ready to go out with Touya, while Suzumi, Yuuhi and Mrs. Q decided to stay and baby-sit. Aya had her hair up in a fancy updo and a cute black dress. She returned to her mirror and began putting on her earrings, while Ari watched with interest to his mother getting ready. Still with the bra on top of his head, Ari began giggling and laughing again. "Aya, are you ready to go?" Touya yelled out, as he entered their bedroom. "Just one more minute." she replied, fixing and touching up her makeup. Touya was dressed in a fancy dark blue dress shirt and black pants. He looked over at Ari, who cooed and reached for his dad to pick him up. "Daddy! Daddy!" Ari repeated through soft coos and laughter. Touya laughed silently, as he pulled the bra softly off Ari's head. "Well, this looks familiar." Touya joked, hanging it in front of him. "TOUYA!!!" Aya screamed, she quickly grabbed the bra from Touya, as her face blushed a soft pink and laughed. "Stop that! It's not my fault if he gets into my clothes and bras! And watch what you say around our son, Touya!" Aya replied sweetly, twitching Touya's nose. As Touya laughed and bent down to kiss Aya, Ari interrupted. "BRA! BRA! BRA! MOMMY BRA!!" Ari replied, laughing and cooing even more. Aya looked to her son as a teardrop fell aside her head. "Thank you for proving my point, Ari!" she replied, picking up Ari in her arms. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang as Touya made his way to get it. Aya stayed behind to finish up and keep Ari with her.  
  
Touya opened the door to see only Mrs. Q and Suzumi at the door. Suzumi bowed to Touya, as did Mrs. Q. "Your just in time." Touya replied. "But....where's Yuuhi?" he asked, letting them step in. "It seems Mr. Yuuhi is practicing hitting people with wooden sticks." Mrs. Q replied, feeling quite sure of herself. Suzumi sighed heavily. "Mrs. Q, I told you, that's not it! Yuuhi had to go to his first meeting at his Kendo Team at his school. He'll be by here later this evening." Touya nodded his understanding, as Aya was heard walking in the living room. "Suzumi! Mrs. Q!! Your here!!" Aya embraced Mrs. Q and Suzumi warmly, and she handed Ari to Touya. "Thank you so much for babysitting tonight. It's been awhile since Touya and I have been out alone." Suzumi smiled sweetly, as she brushed a hair from Aya's cheek and rested her hand there. "Don't mention it. You look beautiful. Don't rush home tonight, okay. Take your time and enjoy." Suzumi whispered, as she walked over and took Ari from Touya's arms. "Now get out of here." Suzumi joked, as Ari laughed in her arms. Aya nodded a thank you, as did Touya, as they both walked out and waved goodbye. They both entered Touya's car, and rode off, as Suzumi and Mrs. Q watched them leave from the doorway.  
  
"Mrs. Q?" "Yes, Miss Suzumi?" "Would you mind making some tea? Tonight is going to be a long one." Suzumi laughed. Mrs. Q laughed as well, as she walked in the kitchen to make some fresh tea. Suzumi walked over to the living room with Ari, and sat on the sofa next to the glowing flames of the fireplace. She bounced Ari on her knee, and watched him giggle. She smiled, seeing that Ari had a chance of growing up in love and peace. She ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed his forehead. She held him close and looked into the flames, as they dance upon the lightly lit living room walls. She sighed, and looked back to Ari. "Ari?" Suzumi replied. Ari looked up at Suzumi, eyes wide and curious as he smiled. "Would you like to hear a story?" Ari just squealed a yes, as Suzumi laughed and held him closer to her. "It's an old tale my mother told me. It's about a young celestial being. A boy of about eight years in age, yet was much older then he appeared. You might like it." With another bit of laughter and giggles form Ari, Suzumi began her story.  
  
******************************  
  
"Long ago, before Ceres's tale, there was an even greater legendary celestial being named Persian. He was more of a guardian legend of the heavens, and would watch over the world to help heal. That was his power. Healing and the power of that equal to Ceres. But he was thought of as special. You see, Ari, Persian was blind. Although his eyes were opened, they had a bluish and grayish glaze to them, yet you could never tell by his fighting ability. His hair was silver and spiked, yet pieces laid over his eyes. He was thin, and only wore a white vest and pants made of silk. He wore metallic armbands that were said to be part of his power. He was truly a good willed angel of the heavens, and related to Ceres. He is the uncle to Ceres, and our celestial ancestor. But to you, he is more like a brother. Why is he so legendary you ask?" "You see, not only had Persian help save the world more then its share before.....Persian was the protector of the celestial harem of angels, including Ceres. He was there watching over the maidens as they were washing themselves in the pool of water. He was their chaperone you could say, and he was responsible to take the angels safely back home. But since Ceres was left behind with her hagoromo taken, Persian was held responsible. He was punished and imprisoned in the secluded part of the underworld, and stays there, accepting his punishment. But still, he is known as the strongest and most loyal celestial being of all time. Now, it is said that he holds back the evil of hell with his great power and love for God. He proves his loyalty, even after his harsh punishment." Ari looked up at Suzumi with his eyes wide in interest and with deep thought. Suzumi laughed at Ari's expression as she rubbed his head sweetly. "Well, you probably don't understand much of the tale, but it seems to have affected you......just don't tell your Mom what I told you." she laughed, as Ari began giggling and flailing his arms around. Mrs. Q then came walking in with a tray of tea, as she looked over at Suzumi playing with Ari. She smiled sweetly, and placed the tray down on the coffee table, and took a seat next to Suzumi. "Why, Miss Suzumi, you look like a natural mother with little Ari there." she replied, taking her cup of tea. Suzumi smiled as she laid Ari closer to her to rest on her chest. "I've always wondered.....if things turned out differently...maybe I could've had a child with my beloved." Mrs. Q's smile faded, as she looked upon Suzumi with concerned vigil over her face. Suzumi sighed softly, as Ari looked upon her face with curious eyes before he softly dozed off to sleep. "Miss Suzumi...." Mrs. Q replied, but she was cut off short due to the hard knocking at the door. "You stay put with little Ari, Miss Suzumi, I'll get it."  
  
Mrs. Q hurried to the door, and opened it to see none other then Yuuhi. He was out of breath, and dripping with sweat. His kendo bag was slung over his shoulder, and his gray sweat suit was wet with sweat. Mrs. Q almost jumped back in dismay at Yuuhi's appearance. "Why, Mr. Yuuhi!! What happened?" she cried out, as Yuuhi stomped in and walked into the living room. Mrs. Q shut the door quickly behind her, and followed Yuuhi into the kitchen. Suzumi stood up with Ari still in her arms sleeping, and looked worryingly towards Yuuhi. Yuuhi slumped down on the sofa, with his hands over his face, as Suzumi approached him. "Yuuhi....? What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand upon his shoulder. Yuuhi screamed out and threw his hands in the air. "WHY DO I ATTRACT THESE PSYCHOPATHIC GIRLS??" Yuuhi screamed, sending Suzumi jumping back, as Mrs. Q became frightened herself. Ari woke up and broke into tears over Yuuhi's outburst, as Suzumi tried to calm him down. "YUUHI!! You idiot!" Suzumi replied, slapping him behind the head, and making him hurtle forward. Yuuhi whimpered a bit as he held his head. Suzumi scoffed angrily. "Here you were making em think something was seriously wrong! Now, I have to put Ari to bed!" she replied, stomping in anger towards Ari's bedroom.  
  
Yuuhi rubbed the back of his head, and whimpered. Mrs. Q walked over to him and handed him a hot cup of tea. "Mr. Yuuhi, what ever is bothering you so?" Yuuhi sighed deeply, as he ran over to the large front window and looked back and forth furiously as if searching for someone. Mrs. Q looked at Yuuhi with confusion, as a sweat drop rolled off the side of his head. Yuuhi closed the curtains of the window and took a long sip of his tea. "THIS GIRL JUST WON'T GIVE UP!"  
  
"What girl, Mr. Yuuhi? What are you talking about?"  
  
Yuuhi returned to his seat, to try and calm his nerves. "This girl in my kendo class. Her name is Megumi Ketaka. She's really good, perhaps the best kendo fighter in class next to yours truly of course." he explained. As he was speaking, Suzumi returned from the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Don't sound so conceited, Yuuhi." Suzumi replied, making her way to the living room to join them. "Is Ari ok?" Yuuhi asked. "He'll be fine. You just startled him...and for what is what I would like to know." she demanded, taking a seat across from the sofa in Touya's loveseat.  
  
"Well, Megumi is attracted to me and she really likes me you know, but I really don't feel anything for her. This girl just won't take a hint!" Mrs. Q found it necessary for her to interrupt. "Oh, Mr. Yuuhi, I would figure that straight forward girls would be your thing!"  
  
"MRS Q!! I'm no guy whore you know! I do have morals!" Yuuhi yelled out loud, as Mrs. Q giggled to herself. Suzumi clamed them down, and took another cup of tea. "Finish Yuuhi." she asked. "Well, she doesn't leave me alone! She's obsessive, and it doesn't bother her that I just want her as a friend. So, she was following me all the way home today, hugging me, tickling me and even asked if she could come inside. I immedialty hit the road and ran the rest of the way here. She's psychotic, I'm telling you!!" Yuuhi replied, finally calming down. Suzumi sighed that sigh she does when she's emotionally drained. "Yuuhi, your hopeless! Crying over a little girl obsession! You make something out of nothing."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS AGAINST ME? I'M NOT CRAZY!"  
  
****************  
  
Outside of Aya and Touya's house, Megumi was still outside. She stood behind the large bushes, with her arms crossed. She had short black hair that surrounded her face in curls, and she wore a school uniform from a local highschool. She had a special earring stud that lead a chain from her earlobe to a collar on her neck. She smiled wickedly, as her pale skin glimmered in the moonlight. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she laughed. "Dearest Yuuhi...you're so helpful. I know I can always depend on the man I love." She scanned the house, and started to walk away. She then stopped and looked over her shoulder back at the house. "Your time will come, Aya Mikage. Enjoy your family and friends while you can....you never know when he'll take them away. Now that I know where you are...it will only be that much quicker to have you under his every whim." Megumi blew a kissed and winked towards the house. "Thanks, Yuuhi. You will be awarded for your helpfulness. Until then, keep being beautiful."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.................  
  
(Sorry it took so long for this update! I've had a long writer's block, which is why I've introduced a new character which will just make this story more complicated. HEE HEE ^^. Also there is school, SATs, homework, college applications, work and social outgoings, so please, forgive me. I apologize! My stories mean a lot to me! I've been writing original works which you will find on FictionPress.net....hope you will check it out! I PROMISE! Quicker updates! More chapters! I have a lot of detailed situations and loads of chapters planned for this story! Please stay devoted to my story! I work harder on stories that fans seem to comment on and love! THANK YOU 4 EVERYTHING AND YOUR REVIEWS!!) 


End file.
